PreWedding Jitters
by Jenniven
Summary: Edward and Bella have a night they'll never forget...BEFORE the wedding. Mostly smut, some fluff. One shot. Slightly OOC. though we don't really know how E&B are in the sack, so maybe it's not so OOC ; ..


A/N

NSFW Lemony goodness :) Stephanie, are you paying attention? This is what your horny fangirls wanted!! We love your writing…but a couple of licking and moaning scenes would have been okay , you know?

yes this is plagiary. Edward, Bella, and the rest of the Twilight crew belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am writing a whole rewrite of Breaking Dawn, done my way, but I needed to write a lemon to get it out of my system, so that I could write a story with plot and characters, and not just pages and pages of shameless smut. Not that there's anything wrong with shameless smut….

EPOV, cuz it's sexier, IMO.

We lay in her bed, both on our sides, facing each other, staring into each others eyes. I was patiently waiting for Charlie to fall into a deep sleep before I spoke, or moved at all for that matter. Bella seemed to have much less patience, practically begging me with her eyes to touch her. Finally, the snores came from Charlie's room and I scooped her up into my arms, taking a big breath in at the same time, kissing her forehead.

"Big day tomorrow…Are your feet getting cold at all?" I asked.

"No, not at all." she said, answering with less hesitation that I thought she'd answer with. I knew she wasn't keen on the idea of a wedding. Getting her to agree to marry me had been difficult, but the wedding was probably her idea of pure hell. Alice was going way overboard, even for her, and I'd had to have several talks with her get her to settle down. Jasper helped too, reminding Alice how anxious Bella was whenever someone brought up the wedding. I couldn't care less about the wedding itself. I was so excited for Bella to be my wife..my wife! The word made me smile like an idiot.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" She said teasingly.

"Because tomorrow I get to claim you as my wife." I whispered seductively in her ear.

"Mmmm..that's right; you are going to "claim" me." She answered just as seductively.

I hadn't truly intended my "claim" comment to be sexual, but I surely couldn't deny the sexual undertones all our comments had taken on lately. We'd taken our physical relationship painstakingly slow, mostly on my behalf. I had only allowed myself tiny amounts of time to let my control slip, and while the feeling of pleasure was amazing, it was always mixed with paralyzing fear that I would push it too far and lose control. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I'd hurt her for the singular reason of obtaining pleasure, so for that reason, she remained my forbidden fruit. I had intended to keep it that way until she was changed, becoming less breakable, but she made it clear that the only way she would marry me would be if we would "try". It was so hard to say no to her at all, but even more difficult when what she was asking me was something that I desired as much as I did. I know she probably thinks I didn't want her, quite the opposite actually, I wanted her too much. If I didn't want her as badly, then I wouldn't doubt my control as much. But I did. I was 107 years old, and I'd never wanted anyone like I wanted her. Ever. Not that way, not in a way that scared me. She'd asked me once what tempted me more, her blood or her body. It was an EXCELLENT question at the time. The answer now would surely make her try harder to seduce me. After almost losing her, the blood lust for her was nearly gone, I no longer desired her blood, though the smell of her was so intoxicating it made my lust for her body nearly intolerable. She was stunning. She viewed herself as plain, as average. She was so wrong. I had the advantage of having advanced eye sight, being a vampire and all, but even the human men around her lusted after her the second they saw her. How could she not see the effect she had on men? She had long brown hair that was constantly falling in her face in the sexiest way. She had pouty red lips and perfect porcelain skin. She was soft and feminine. Thin, but curvy in all the right places, and while she was clumsy, she entranced me with the way she moved. But she really did me in when she looked at me. Her big brown eyes looking at me like I was the only one on the planet. Trusting, loving, and happy. It never mattered how her day was, or what inexplicable danger she was in, when she looked in my eyes, she immediately relaxed. It felt amazing to know that I had the same effect on her that she had on me.

She was looking at me like that now, except her eyes now had a hint of lust in them. She was incredibly anxious to take our relationship to another physical level. I was too, but aside from being nervous that I'd kill or hurt her, I was incredibly anxious about the whole thing like a normal 17 year old would be, I'd guess. Like I said, I'd never felt this way about another person in 107 years, which meant I had no idea what I was doing. I'd seen enough in the minds of everyone in my 107 years to know the technicality behind things, and Emmett was "kind" enough to constantly be thinking of explicit techniques these last few days as pointers. He found it humorous that I had no choice but to listen to thoughts and made sure to get Jasper in on the joke, forcing me to see images that a brother should NOT have to see of his sisters.

As if she could read MY mind, she leaned in to kiss me lightly. "I'm kind of nervous. "

I kissed her back, "You should be, I could kill you".

"No, you couldn't." I wanted to believe her.

"How do you feel about a practice run?" She asked timidly.

I pulled away, shocked, trying to find the full meaning behind her statement.

"Not the whole thing, but maybe, um..just a little test…" She said, looking away and blushed my favorite red.

"What kind of test?" I teased, pushing her for more information.

"I don't know. Forget it." She mumbled, embarrassed, trying to break away completely.

I pulled her closer, forcing her to look into my eyes. I did my best to put on my dazzling expression that made her start breathing at a rapid pace. "What kind of test?" I repeated.

She closed her eyes, something she did when she wanted to think clearly, when I was making it hard for her to do that. "I was thinking maybe we could just go with what feels right."

Hmm..that was pretty vague. I really wanted to know what she wanted. How far was too far? Too far for her or for me? She opened her eyes and gave me a hopeful expression.

"What feels right…" I repeated to her, realizing I was giving in a little. I could tell she was desperate for some pleasure from me, and I could do my best to try to provide that for her. I could show her how sexy she was to me. Her eyes lit up and she immediately started kissing me, pushing her pouty lower lip in between mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her fists plunged into my hair, tugging gently, though she was probably pulling with all her might. It was incredibly sexy. I let out a quiet moan and my arms snaked around her waist and I pulled her closer to me, feeling all of her body pressed up against me. The teenager in me began to emerge and I started to notice the incredibly erotic things about her, the way her breasts felt against my chest, feeling her nipples start to harden under her thin tank top. The heat of her was unbelievable. My hands started running up and down her back as she arched it pushing her breasts even more against my chest. She gasped a little when my hand rested on her ass and I pulled back needing to see if it was a gasp of pleasure, shock or disgust. It was pleasure. Her eyes were hooded and lust filled and her mouth was open, breathing heavily. "More" she moaned. I started losing control with that one little word. She wanted more. God, I wanted to give her more. Though I'd been trying my best to focus on giving her pleasure and keeping my body out of it, my body was reacting just the way a 17 year old's would, no matter what my 107 year old brain was trying to do. My 17 year old body was now craving her touch, just as much as it craved to touch her. Damn it. I leaned down and kissed her chin, then her neck, then softly licked her collarbones and the hollow of her neck. My tongue tracked down further till it reached the top of her tank top. She was panting and sighing and whimpering a bit, and it was really messing with my control. Her noises were going to kill me…or her…

I started to pull back at that thought, but she wouldn't have it. "Please." She begged softly. "Please, don't stop." Her hands traced down my chest and I shuddered at the tenderness of the touch. She really was too much. Her hands came back to her own body and her fingers lingered at the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it up, revealing her flat stomach. She reached over and took a hand, and placed it on her fire hot skin. "Please, Edward. Touch me." My fingers, no longer listening to my brain, began to run along her soft belly, tracing her belly button, and recklessly venturing up her shirt further. I shocked myself at the audacity of my hand, but I couldn't do anything to stop it. I knew where it was going and the 17 year old was in charge now. My hand stopped just short of her breast as it traced the outside of her bra. I couldn't look away from her perfect, firm breasts, but then she kissed me and I lost all train of thought. God, she was so damn sexy. I removed my hand from under her shirt and she let out a small whine. I laughed.

"No worries, love, I'm not going to stop, though I probably should.." My fingers traced up her arm across her shoulders, and over her collarbone and upper chest. Then I dipped a finger across the top of her shirt, briefly touching the tip of her nipple and she cried out, gasping at the same time. I stopped short and looked at her with a warning. I listened to see if Charlie was still asleep. He was.

"I know we're getting married tomorrow, Bella, but if your father catches me in here tonight, we might have some explaining why I have bullet holes in me and why I'm still alive."

She smirked. "Sorry, I can't help it if you're an expert at touching me."

My ego inflated. "Good to know you're enjoying yourself."  
"Are you?" She asked, suddenly very concerned with my well being.

I chuckled. How could she possible think that touching her was not just as fun for me? "Yes, love, touching you is an incredible torture that I will gladly endure any day."

"so…where were you?" She said, bring her body back into me, her chest heaving a bit.

With more cockiness than I probably had a right to, I leaned onto my back and pulled her onto me. "You were kissing me, right?" She straddled me with her legs on either sides of my stomach and her breasts pressed against my chest, her hands still in my hair.

"No, but that can be arranged." She leaned in to kiss me, and without thinking, I pressed my hips into her. She cried out into my mouth, and I was immediately mortified. I was sure that she was able to feel my erection. So much for self control. To my pleasant surprise, she pushed back, grinding her hips against mine. "It's nice to know I DO have some sort of effect on you." She said with a smile.

Was she kidding?

"Are you kidding?" Apparently, my brain filter was no longer working. First a hip thrust, and now we're just saying whatever we're thinking? Great.

"No, I'm not kidding. Do you know how hard it is to be the one who's constantly being rejected? The only one who constantly has to initiate any sort of physical contact? I just assume that you don't think about me that way as much as I do. I just assume I want you more than you want me. It's understandable of course." She laughed. "I'm really okay with it though."

I gaped at her. She was delusional. I wanted her all the fucking time.

"Bella, you're delusional; I want you all the fucking time." Damn filter. I can't believe I just said that to her. Me. Edward Cullen. I not only swore at her, but it was downright dirty.

Now it was her turn to gape. I couldn't tell if she was shocked because I just swore at her, or because it was dirty. Probably both.

"You have no idea what that just did to me." Actually, I did. As she spoke the words, I could feel how wet she had gotten. The smell of her arousal tripled, and her heartbeat and breathing picked up. It's good to be a super aware vampire sometimes.

I smiled at the information I now knew. Dirty talking. Huh. Wouldn't have figured my shy, sweet Bella to like that. Definitely keep that information for later use….or maybe immediate use….

I smirked at my newfound weapon, trying to think of ways to say all the things that are in my head without totally freaking her out. She looked at me curiously. "What?" She asked. My hands lowered from her back to her ass and gripped it a little more tightly. "ungh…" She ground her hips into me again, and I groaned at the friction. Amazing.

"I think about you like that ALL the time Bella. All the time. You might say constantly." I looked into her eyes and she bit her lip, clearly getting more and more turned on at the thought. "I wanted you when you were in class, I want you when you're in my house, I want you when you're in my car, I want you every night when I come and watch you sleep."

She looked up at me; I could tell she was desperate for me, just as I was for her. "What do you think about?" She asked sexily. She was beyond embarrassment at this point. She released my hair and pushed herself upright, sitting upright, still straddling my hips. She ran her hands down my chest and then deliberately writhed her hips on top of me. My hand gripped into her ass tighter, eliciting a moan from both of us.

"I think about kissing you, and feeling your body pressed up against mine. I replay the sounds you make in my head. Do you know how much it turns me on to know I excite you?"

"I think about you too, Edward." She said quietly. My eyes flashed. I had to know.

"What do you think about?" I asked.

"I think about you touching me, everywhere. My arms, my stomach, my back, my legs. Everywhere but where I need you to touch me most, teasing me."

"That can be arranged." I smirked and immediately flipped her onto her back, kissing her mouth while running my hands over her arms over her shoulders, skipping over her breasts, touching her stomach and down her thighs, calves and back up, tracing the seam of her shorts until right before her center.  
"Then what, Bella?"  
"I thought you were going to tell me what you thought about?" She smiled.

"Hmm..you're turn first." I had to know more. I had to know how she wanted me to touch her.

She leaned up and whispered in my ear. "Then you kiss all the places you just touched…and then the ones you didn't."

I missed one of my own unnecessary breaths. Holy Fuck. Did she not know what this was doing to me? Where did all this amazing courage come from? This woman was my Bella, but so confident, so sexy, all mine! I kissed all the places my hands had been, kissing gently, desperately wishing I could kiss her and lick her with the force I really wanted to. She sighed and panted all the while, breaths getting more needy as I kissed up her thighs, my face so close to her hot center that I could barely contain myself. She smelled so good, I wanted to taste her, and not the Vampire way. I kissed over her stomach, my hands lifting her shirt higher over her bra, and kissed gently over the material. She shook when I kissed her nipples, and her hands gripped into my hair, pushing my head into her breasts harder. My hands pulled her shirt all the way off and then I held onto her hips while my mouth and tongue worked over her chest and breasts. She moaned and sighed and I could feel her struggling against my hands as she worked to writhe her hips.

"Please, Edward, please, more." She begged again, her eyes closed, her back arched. My head was clouded with all my lust, I could barely think clearly. If this went too far, would I be able to stop? Stop from doing what exactly?

She opened her eyes and pulled on my hair even harder, still not hurting in the least, but enough for me to know she was really putting some force into it. God, knowing she wanted me was the best kind of torture. I reached behind her back and flicked the bra clasp. I slowly dragged the straps down her arms and suddenly her perfect breasts were exposed. She blushed furiously, watching intently for my reaction. I hoped she was pleased with the impulsive thrust of my hips, and my mouth hungrily taking a nipple into my mouth, gently but firmly tasting it with my tongue. It was probably the most reserved reaction I could have given. I really wanted to rip off the remainder of her clothes, as well as mine and just "claim" her right there.

"I want you so badly Bella." I admitted. No sense in trying to deny it at this point, and she deserved to know what she was doing to me.

She moaned and released my hair, running her hands down my sides reaching for the hem of my t-shirt. I let her remove it over my head, then came back down to her naked chest. I knew I'd feel cold to her, at least at first, until her body temperature warmed me to near normal body temperature. I knew it would be a shock to her. I didn't know it would be such a shock to me. Feeling her warmth on my chest was…ah…there are no words. Feeling her hands run over my back, feeling her press her naked breasts onto me was pure heaven. I moaned fairly loudly when her hands grazed over my sides and stomach, and I stopped to make sure Charlie was still asleep. Christ, this woman was good. I looked over to her and she was smirking a crooked smile that I was sure she'd learned from me. Her fingers lingered on my stomach and she pushed me, well, pushed is a loose interpretation, she indicated that she wanted me on my back. I dragged her with me, watching the shape of her breast change as she sat vertically. So full, so perky, so …sexy. Jesus Christ, so fucking sexy.

"Jesus Christ, so fucking sexy" I said aloud as I thought it. She smiled again and leaned forward to kiss my chest, her breasts brushing against my stomach. She trailed her kisses lower to my stomach, and she crawled on her hands and knees backwards a bit so that her hands were on either side of my hips, her head kissing lower and lower to the top of my jeans. She sat up then and ran her hands along my thighs and then barely brushed over my erection. It was my turn to bite my lip to keep in the moans. I tried to close my eyes to get back some focus, but I couldn't turn away from the gorgeous vision in front of me. This topless beauty, sitting near my lap, pulling the top button of my jean, finally getting it loose. She was doing it on purpose, teasing me. She smiled as she ran the tab of the zipper down and releasing some of the tension in my way too tight pants. I almost laughed in relief, but a new tension started as she started teasing me through the fabric of my boxers, running her fingers up and down my length. "Is this what you pictured me doing?" She asked seductively.

I couldn't answer, I simply nodded.

"What else do you picture me doing?" She leaned her head to the side, letting some of her hair fall sexily in her face. I sat up slowly, pulling her arms around my neck pulling her into my lap. My hands ran down her back and she leaned back, giving me the best damn view of her breasts.

"Damn, Bella, I can't think when you're doing that…" I leaned in to take a hard nipple into my mouth when she moaned again.

"Oh, Edward, my god…"

"Bella, how far do you want to take this?" I asked, suddenly very serious. My 107 year old brain must have taken over.

"I told you, whatever feels right." She answered, then quickly said, "Does this feel wrong?" She scrunched her brows, as if she was preparing for a rejection. It broke my unbeating heart.

"No, it doesn't feel wrong at all Bella. I wish you knew that my desire, no, my need for you was never a question. It breaks my heart to think you ever felt rejected by me."

She kissed me sweetly. "I love you Edward. I know this isn't exactly a typical relationship, but I know that you love me. I know you'd do anything in your power for me. I know that."

"I really would."

"Then I wish you would understand that what I really want is within your power. I want you. No, you're right, I need you. I think I am going to go crazy if you don't touch me again."

And just like that I was back to the 17 year old horndog. I leaned her all the way to her back again, kissing down her breasts and stomach. I traced my fingers along the top of her tiny pajama shorts, looking up at her for silent permission.

I got verbal permission. "Do it, Edward, please. God. Please, please, please…" I smirked. She lifted her hips and I gently pulled off the shorts. All that was left was a tiny, thin piece of blue satin. Surely, the devil made these particularly for me. Almost the exact same color of the shirt she wore the day I rescued her in Port Angelos. The same color that made the cream color of her skin stand out. She shifted uncomfortably as she realized I was starting at her body. If only she knew how unbelievably gorgeous she was.

"Bella, you are perfect." I said breathlessly. She blushed and I leaned in to kiss her again. My hands, which were fairly warm by now, having never left her body since we'd been in bed together started trailing down her over her breasts and down her stomach, and then teasing her thighs. She started shaking, and I wondered if she was cold. She had to be. Almost completely naked and underneath me, it couldn't be comfortable for her. I broke my hand away to get us under the blankets and she visibly relaxed once we were under the covers.

Before I could get back to touching where I wanted to, her hand lowered to my jeans, where I was still painfully erect beneath my jeans and boxers. She tugged my jeans down to my knees and I kicked them off. All that remained between us were two pieced of VERY thin fabric.

"Edward, can I please touch you?" She asked, so innocently that it suddenly became the sexiest thing I'd ever heard.

"God, yes, please." I begged. The 107 year old brain was desperately trying to tell the 17 year old to stop it, and that if anyone was going to touch anyone it should be me touching her, but I was too far gone.

Her fingers toyed with the elastic of my boxers, and my hips started to writhe. She dipped her fingers underneath and teased the sensitive flesh. My breath stuttered and broke when she drug the material over my hips to my knees, where I kicked them off near my jeans. She grazed her hands over my thighs and then wrapped her tiny fingers around the length of me. I shuddered. She felt so warm, and so soft. The contrast between her soft and warm and my hard and cold was incredible.

"Edward, I…I don't know what to do." She looked so embarrassed, so fragile, so perfectly Bella.

I smiled at her. "You feel amazing Bella, just think of it as a massage. I'm going to love any way you touch me."

She held me tighter and started stoking up and down, firmer and firmer with every stroke. She leaned into my ear, "Tell me what you think about when you touch yourself."

I leaned back to look at her. How did she do that? Go from embarrassed, fragile Bella, to sexy, dirty talking Bella.

"What makes you think I do that?" I asked, a little embarrassed by the question.

"Well, if you want me half as much as I want you, then I'm sure you release the tension on your own too." She replied.

"Too?!" The word got stuck in my throat. Suddenly, my mind was filled with visions of my sexy Bella lying on this very bed, touching herself in the very same way I wanted to touch her. It was beyond sexy.

She smirked. "Of course! You leave me hot and bothered almost every night, you think I can just deal with that?" Suddenly she stopped stroking me. "Wait….do you?" She said, suddenly looking mortified that she was the only one of us who touched themselves. I couldn't stand to let her feel that way for a second longer.

"Bella," I chuckled again, "I am surrounded by horny couples who are NOT quiet. I'm constantly berated with sexually suggestive and sometimes sexually explicit comments by my family, Emmett especially has been very overt with the sexy thoughts lately. And all I can do is picture you in my thoughts. Picturing you with their words, their thoughts. So basically, I'm telling you that every sexy thought that anyone has around me, is being done by or to you in my head. I think that's enough to drive someone insane if they didn't have some sort of release."

"Hmm…" she seemed satisfied with that answer, or satisfied enough to start stroking again anyway. I tensed as she put her hand around me.

"That didn't answer my earlier question, though…what do you think about?"

I tried to go through my head to find the safest fantasy, the most chaste. There weren't any chaste ones. Ah hell, here goes nothing.

"I picture stripping you naked, kissing all down your body. I can hear you moaning for me, begging for me to touch you. Then I see you on your back, your legs over my shoulders, my face buried into your…." I couldn't do it. I couldn't say the word. It was too vulgar. Too dirty. I couldn't say it to my Bella.

"My what, Edward?" She said. I couldn't speak. She released me from her grip and grabbed my hand, which was resting on her hip and brought it down to her center. It was soaking wet. I swallowed the mouthful of venom that had just flowed into my mouth. She rolled to her back, and I used my knee to separate her thighs and ran my fingers up to the wet panties and flicked a finger over her clit. She bit her lip and moaned. I traced my fingers up to her hip and pulled the panties down over her legs. My hands went back to her center and I felt the soft, wet folds. I let out a groan. She was beyond perfect. She had her eyes closed, with her mouth open breathing hard, squirming in anticipation. I took a finger and gently ran it over the bundle of nerves. She shook violently, and kissed me, crying out into my mouth. I did it again, a little rougher this time and her hips moved with me, a deep moan sounding from deep within her. My erection was like a brick wall at this point, jamming into her side. I'd never been this turned on before. I slipped a finger into her entrance and she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. Her hips were now raising off the bed with every thrust. It was somewhat comforting to know that all of this was happening under the covers. I doubt how much control I'd have left if I were actually seeing what my hands were feeling. Her moans and noises were getting louder with every pump of my hand and I was both excited and petrified by them. Petrified that Charlie would wake, and petrified that I'd never be able to stop even if he did. Bella didn't seem at all concerned. She pulled away from my mouth.  
"Edward, that feels so good." She moaned into my ear

"You feel so good Bella" I moaned right back.

"You…are…getting…me…so…close…" Her eyes rolled into her head as she panted the words.

This made my hand go into over time. My fingers pumped and my thumb stroked her clit faster and faster until I could feel her body tense.

"Edward! Oh Edward! You're making me come!" I groaned at the words, sure now that I was being tortured in the most pleasurable way.

"Come Bella, Come for me." I murmured in her ear.

She found her release, shaking and panting my name the whole time. Every time I thought I'd heard the sexiest sound or words come from her lips, she would go and top them. Hearing her say my name as she climaxed was NOW the sexiest thing I'd ever heard.

She relaxed and I pulled my hand away, stroking her belly and kissing her. I listened for Charlie's snores and they were still there, loud as ever. I was thankful that he hadn't woken. We were probably two of the most innocent fiancés on the planet, but I doubt that argument would hold up right now.

"w-o-w" she over annunciated. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "That was amazing."  
"Yes, it was" I agreed. She had no idea how amazing.

"are you..okay?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, I don't feel like I'm going to kill you, if that's what you mean…but I'm far from okay…." I trailed off suggestively.

My rock hard erection between served as a reminder that there would definitely be some self love this evening. Which reminded me of Bella touching herself, which make my erection even more painful.  
Bella rolled to her side and pressed her body against me, kissing me deeply, as deeply as possible without letting her near my teeth.

She grazed her hand down my chest from under the covers and let it rest on the length of me. She swirled her fingers over it and gently took all of me into her palm.

She murmured against my lips, "Edward, let me make you feel as good as you made me feel."  
"Mmm-hmm" was the only response I could get out. She started stroking me faster and harder and my hands caressed her back and then lowered gripping her ass and pulling her closer to me. It made her rub me even harder. I started panting and moaning. I bit my lip to keep the noises down.

"Edward, you know, I like to hear your noises too, it lets me know you like what I'm doing."  
She reached with her other hand and carefully stroked my balls. I groaned loudly Where the fuck did she learn that? She kept up the blissfully perfect rhythm, and I could feel her getting wet all over again against my leg.

"Bella, is touching me turning you on?" I asked smugly.

"Yes. God, yes. I want you inside of me so bad."

My jaw dropped. I almost came right there in her hand at that statement.

She suddenly looked very embarrassed. "I'm sorry, is it too much for me to say things like that?"

"NO!" I exclaimed a bit more loudly than I intended. "No. I'm just so shocked. It's absurdly sexy. I nearly came right then." Now it was my turn to be embarrassed.

"Really? Just from my words?" She bit her lip, obviously pleased with HER new power over me.

"Absolutely. Please, go on." I smiled.

"Well, now I don't know what to say…"

"Well, what do YOU think about when you touch yourself?" I asked, my hands going up to her breasts, kneading them.

"Well, I pretty much have the same vision that you do, though it's reversed. You are the one that I am stripping naked, you are the one begging me to touch you, you are the one making me wet with your sexy little moans. Though, the part where my legs are around your shoulders is dead on." She said, kissing my neck and licking my chest as she continued to pump her fist around me.

"Oh yeah?" I said, indicating that she should go on. Please, for the love of god, go on.

"Yes, after I please you, I realize that I am just as turned on, and you are only more than willing to help. You take off my clothes slowly, and lean me back on the bed. You kiss down my stomach and then skip down to my thighs kissing and licking them making me so hot…so wet. I'm begging you to touch me, and you are just smiling at me, enjoying the power you have over me, you just know how much you turn me on and how good you are at pleasing me." She started writhing her hips as she spoke, and my pants and moans were getting lost in her neck. I leaned down to touch her center again, knowing that I couldn't stand having her in such need while I was right there. She moaned and met my fingers with enthusiasm. She rocked into my hand at the same pace that she stroked me with.

"See? God, you know just what I need….then you'd get on your hands and knees and crawl toward me on the bed stopping right at my feet. You'd lift my legs over your should, and place your hands under my ass and bring me closer to your mouth. Then you flick your tongue over my clit and I scream out your name. It feels so good, having your tongue inside me, tasting me. I can barely stand the pleasure."

I wasn't going to last much longer, the fantasy she was talking out was mind blowing. It only made it infinitely more sexy to know this is what she thought about while touching herself.

"Bella, fuck, this feels so good…I had no idea you thought like that."

She smiled. "I wish I knew more about what you think about…you never did finish your story…"

I looked into her eyes, so filled with love and lust. She wanted to hear what I thought, no matter how dirty.

"I think about sucking your clit until you come in my mouth. I think about licking your pussy until you are screaming my name at the top of your lungs and your nails are dug so far deep into my skin. After I make you come over and over with my tongue, I dream about my hard dick being deep inside you. Your hot, wet, pussy pulsing around me as I thrust into you deeper and deeper…."

I went to look at her face to gage a reaction at my little x-rated rant, only feel Bella start tensing up and thrusting her hips harder and harder onto my fingers, and her pace matched the speed around me. She threw her head back and started to moan my name.

"Edward…Edward…come with me…." She pleaded.

She was able to top the sexiest things ever uttered list…again.

I felt her body tense and then shudder as she uttered, "Edward…FUCK!!"

Damn that fucking sexy mouth.

It brought on my own climax. I quickly pulled my hand away from her and gripped the side of the bed behind me, feeling the mattress pop and split with the force of my grip. The beautiful girl in front of me rubbed my pulsating member to the peak of pleasure that another person had never done before. I cried out her name and shuddered as the aftershocks of my orgasms brought me back down to earth.

We looked at each other and had the sweetest kiss we'd ever had. It was a "thank you", an "I love you", and a "we are definitely doing this again" kiss. I ran my hand over her cheek and held her face closer to me as I kissed her again. She giggled.

"What?" I asked suddenly very self conscious.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm not sleeping here after tonight, since you broke my bed."

"oh, right. I guess we should be thankful it was the bed and not you" I added lightheartedly. I was in a much better mood, not just because of the obvious sexual release, but also knowing that it was entirely possible for me to lose control without completely losing control. It gave me hope that the honeymoon wouldn't be a complete disaster. This evening also gave me plenty of material to go on. I knew so much more about what she wanted, what she liked, how she liked to be touched….I had to stop thinking that way or I'd have another "problem on my hands", pun intended.

"Umm…can you do me a favor?" She asked shyly, with a hint of giggle in her voice.

"Anything." I don't think I'd ever given her an open ended promise like that, but I felt confident that I could handle anything she could throw at me now.

"Umm…do you think you could get some new sheets from the hall closet?" She asked and then burst into laughter.

I laughed with her. "Yeah, I wasn't thinking that far ahead, sorry." I quickly jumped out of bed and back into my clothes faster than she could register what I was doing.

"Hey, that's not fair, I didn't even get to peek!" She said, faking a pout.

"Don't worry Love, you'll get the whole view tomorrow." I glanced at my watch. "Well, later today, really, it's late!" I retrieved fresh bedding from the hall closet and she sat up in bed, holding the sheet around her shyly.

"Well, if I don't get to peek, neither do you. It's only fair."

"You're right. I want to un-wrap you like a present." I said seductively in her ear.

"Stop it Edward, I know what you're doing." She hopped out of bed, dragging the sheet with her. She walked over the dresser and grabbed some clothes. She turned around and blew me a kiss and left the room to go to the bathroom.

I changed the bedding and lay down on the bed, awaiting her return. She came back into the room a few minutes later, looking like my perfectly innocent, perfectly sweet, perfectly mine, Bella.

She crawled under the blankets and I held her in my arms for a few moments until she spoke. "You know your brothers are on their way, right?" She seemed a bit apprehensive.

I laughed. "Do you think that a bachelor party is even going to come close to what just happened here?"

She smiled. "No, I just meant that I don't know how I'll sleep tonight without you here." I took off my t-shirt and handed it to her. She sat up, and seductively looked me in the eye. She promptly took of her tank top and dawdled as she attempted to put the t-shirt on. I groaned, ready to begin round two.

"_Edward! Get your horny ass down here!" _Emmett shouted at me in his thoughts.

I groaned again, but this time it was in frustration at my brother and not in anticipation of Bella's still naked breasts.

"My brothers are outside." I growled.

She quickly put my shirt on and kissed me. "Have fun." She said to me.

"Don't get him into too much trouble Emmett." She said a little louder, but not much, since she knew he could hear her.

"_Whoa, some serious shit happened here, I can smell it. You need to spill brother, let's go. I need details!!!"_  
_"Wait, something happened? With Bella? With Edward?"_ Now Jasper was joining in.

I chuckled. "It appears that I have some questions to avoid." I said to Bella.

"You can tell them whatever you want. I'm not embarrassed." She said quietly. "Not like they've never done it." She said a little louder for their benefit.

"I love you, Bella Swan. I'm going to make you my wife today." I said, the words saturated with my satisfaction.

"Edward Cullen…you take my breath away. I am so in love with you." She smiled and yawned.

"Good night, my love." I said as I dipped out the window and floated down to the ground, landing on top of Emmett with a thud. He grunted loudly, and I heard Bella chuckle softly as she fell asleep.


End file.
